Sound Mind
by shadow-dog18
Summary: A Birthday wish come true as a girl wakes up to find out that transformers anything can't be found any where, she soon finds out that some how that they had become real and not only that but she had some how cross her universe to theirs,where she soon find herself in the middle of it all while trying to keep her mind together in it all. A SoundwaveXoc story.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to just a normal day just like every other day but today was about to turn out not so normal after all as I would soon find my life thrown upside down but that will all come later when my story really began.

" Alright just call me when you're ready " I told my mother who nodded her head at me as she told me that she would and that she would see me later on, and so I left our home which was really an three bedroom apartment.

Once outside the closed door I glazed at my white and black dog that was as tall as my knees were "Ready to go for a nice long walk daisy "I asked her who just waged her tail fast as she spun around once causing me to laugh out loud at how funny my dog was. "OK then let us go " and with that said I head off on our walk slightly glade that I had thought to wear a pair of black gloves to go with the pink hoody I had on since it was a bit cold out since it was around the first week of November.

We were walking sometime before we come to a stop at the start of a walk way that went around a nice size lake, the walk its self usually takes about an hour to walk around the whole thing which should be long enough for my mom to get things ready.

By getting things ready simply means my mom is getting ready for my birthday party which is why I took my dog out for a nice long walk while she and my older sister along with her family were there to help her, anyways I was enjoying the sunny day when a gust of wind blow my long dark brown hair into my face which caused me to stop walking to move the hair out of my blue eyes once that was done we continued on our way.

Sometime later we were walking the forest part of the lakes trail when a flash of light in the corner of the eye cause me to stop for a moment as I wonder what that flash was but upon see nothing I took a few more steps down the path since daisy was starting to pull on the lease. Just as I was about to forget the flash when suddenly a brighter flash cause me not only to stop in my tracks but to fully turn in the direction the light had come from.

"Man I know it's sunny and all but no need to blind me "I mutter sarcastically to myself as I took a step in the way of the light came from as if I was suddenly drawn to it by some unknown force I continued a few more steps towards it with my dog trotting not far behind me before coming to a stop before a small tree where lie at its base was a strangely formallier looking small jagged piece of metal.

As I slowly bent down to get a better looking at it but once I finally did I couldn't help but gasp in shock "It's a shard AllSpark "I said in astonishment as I gently picked it up with my gloved fingers where I then place it on in the middle on my hand so I could get a better look at it.

"Man it looks a lot like the one from transformers two only a little different "I said after staring at it for a while before slowly starting to stand back up until I was standing once more, with one last look at the shard before I had place it into my hoody pocket as I continued on mine and daisy walk around the pond.

While we went on our way around the pond I couldn't help but think who had drop such a cool item onto the ground in the first place but it looks like it's mine now, it wasn't long before we had went around the pond once when just as I was about to head around a second time when my cell finally rang to which I answer.

"Hey mom, yeah alright I'll be there soon, see you already "With that I hung up, together me and my dog left the pond where we quickly head for home which took about fifth teen minutes.

Once we made it in side I let daisy off her leash before taking my sneakers of before making my way into the kitchen where It was all nicely decorated for my birthday, at the table sat my sister her husband and three kids there also so was two vacant chairs that would soon be filled my me and my mom who was getting the cake ready.

"Allie hurry up and sit down so mom can lit the cake " My older sister told me which I did as she said and took my seat next to her and with that my mom lit the cake before bringing it slowly over to me while she and everyone else sang happy birthday to me.

"Now I know you don't really do anything for your birthday besides getting some gift from us since your now 23 years old as of today but this year we decided to do this since it is your first birthday without your father, so what that said make a wish "My mother told me with a smile as she placed the cake in front of me.

At the thought of my father who had died a year ago made me feel great sadness but I quickly blocked those thoughts and feelings out since it still pained me too much to think about him being dead. Unknown to me as I was trying to block out the feelings I had grab hold of my transformers autobot insignia necklace that I had gotten from my father for Christmas even though he died a few weeks earlier, I had found it warp under the tree and when I had saw what it was I nearly cry because my dad new how much I had wanted it and somehow he got a hold of it for me and mom must have found it and place it under the tree from him for me and ever since them I've been wearing it always.

Snapping out of my thoughts I closed my eyes to make a wish "I wish…" I had begun knowing I had to keep the wish myself or it would not come true I wonder what I could wish for when I suddenly thought off something to wish for as I gazed at my necklace that I was still Holden onto I taught to myself _"I wish…to go to the transformers Michael Bay Movie universe sometime after the first movie so I can tell the autobots all about the second and third movies so that way I can help keep some may bots and humans alike from dyeing" _and with that I open my eyes and blow out the candles.

My mother then proceeded to cut a piece of cake of everyone while I got the biggest since it is my day, once we all had our fair share of cake ate it was time to open up the gifts I had gotten and when that was I all done I had put my nice gifts into my room before spending the next few hours with my family until it was time for my sister and her family had to go home.

Once they were gone my mom asked me what I had plan for the rest of the day to which I had told her that I would be watching all three transformers movies back to back that way it would take up the rest of the day so while I was going to watch the movies my mom would stay in the kitchen and clan up and do some knitting.

In the living room I had changed out of my cloths and into a pair of blue pajamas while still wearing my pink hoody form earlier of the day, I soon put in the first movie before quickly sitting down on the sofa which was in front of the TV and the coffee table which held all three movies with a glass of water while I had a large blow of popcorn place on my lap.

As the movie started my dog daisy came into the room which she then jumped up and lied herself down next to me causing me to laugh a little at that since every time I watch the movies or the show she always come in the room to watch which I always joke saying that she loves transformers too and just like me I had gotten an autobots symbol on her name tag while her name and other info was on the back.

Anyways as I continued to watch the movie I began to wonder why I had wish to go to the transformers world and the more I realized it was because I just wanted to get away from this life cause I was beginning to feel trapped here and it's been like that ever since dad died _"No don't go there "_I quickly told myself as I went back to watching the movie but not before thinking that I also so truly want to help the autobots out.

It was near the end of the second movie when my mom came in saying that she was going to go to bed early with that I said good night to her as I played the finally movie while saying as she went upstairs " I'll be going to bed Just as soon always finish watch the last movie ".

During the half way point of the movie I thought of how much I love transformers but not as much as some fans but enough that I know everything about all three movies and something's about the bots too.

By the end of the movie I was getting so tried that I had feel asleep on the sofa with my dog curled up sound asleep next to me, as I slept soundless I was completely unaware on a faint glow that was coming from my hoody pocket which was wear the AllSpark shard was located.

**A/N Finally I got my transformers story started which I had told myself that I would get started in the new year which it is now, any who this story will take place a few weeks after the first movie not sure when yet right now it's the year 2012, also Allie will act a bit like me and my life on something's like the hole blocking her dad being dead thing which is true for me my dad is dead and my brain just stops thinking when I think of my dad being dead also the story will get better as the chapters go on its just the first few chapters will be a bit boring. I just hope I can get the bots done right anyways please leave a nice review since this is my first time writhing a transformers story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Was I dreaming I couldn't tell but I know that I had falling asleep on the sofa so as I was standing looking around the pitch black void I was in only to find it was deserted of any life unaware of a white and black sleeping figure at my feet. As I wondered what kind of dream this is when suddenly there was a blinding light of in the distance, there stood in the blinding light were several large beings.

"We have been waiting for you Allie "The one in the middle said as he's voice echo all around.

Wait, what in the world how does it know my name. This is a dream isn't it but I never had a dream that someone in it new my name so how is this possible…unless its real and yet I can't help and feel like these begins all look familiar somehow like I seen them before. So to see if this is real or not I decided to ask them "Is this a dream?"

"No it is not but this is reality its self "Another one spoke this time but I barley as I was trying to grasp that this was real but instead of trying to guess how that's possible I push those thoughts away for the moment in fear of causing a headache to form. So instead I turned my attention to where I had seen them from when I realized that they were the first primes the one that Sam saw when he died and was the ones who brought him back to life.

"Y-you're the First primes aren't you? " I asked them even though deep down I knew the answer to it, and I was right as they only confirmed that I was in deed right about who they are, "What do you want from me " I tenthly asked them as I wonder what did they need from me to bring me where ever here was.

"To answer your question I must explain to you how you came to be here "The being to the right of the middle one spoke up, which got my attention as I listen to him continued on "I 'am Vector Prime and I have the ability to travel across time and travel between dimensions which is where I came across your dimension which I later learned of what we were in your dimension "Vector Prime told me only for me to interrupted him by asking him. " you can go in to my dimension? " Allie wondered why she never heard anything about a giant robot seen somewhere on the news.

"No I can only look upon other dimensions, as I study your world's outlook on us I came upon you and your desire to help the autobots even though they are not your own kind. But still you still wished to help them out some much, so after know about you I return back here to tell the others primes who too wanted to know why you wanted to help our kind so much so it was decided that we would bring you here. But we have no power over you in your dimension so instated I sent a shard of all Sparks to your world where only you would be able to find it and together with it, I was about to bring you here for us to meet you and to decide if you are worthy of helping the autobots. "Vector Prime finish telling me as I just stood there trying to take in all he had told me, it was also a no wonder I felt so drawn to that shard in the first place.

"So Tell us Allie why is it you want to help our kind so much "The Middle Prime questioned me which cause to think carefully about my answer but in the end I just ended up following my heart as I said "I want to help them because they go through so much, yes they end up winning at the end but at what cost they loss so many good bots while there are so few of them in the first place while there are so many more Decepticon out there, even those who have falling in battle there will always be more to take their place. And then theirs all the humans how have died in the movie more in the last one then in the others but still so many died in a battle they had no part in."

"But it's not only that but all that death has done to everyone like when Optimus died the autobots must have taking that hard, then there is Sam who died to bring Optimus back to life he died in front of his parents and girlfriend lord only knows what that did too them even you brought him back in the end. Like I said all of that death must have been hard of those who survived. "

" So yeah I know I'm not the braveries person out there nor do I know a lot about transformers but I know a lot about all the movies, not only that I'm willing too give up my life in my dimension to got to theirs to help them. And yeah I know I'll miss my family but I'll know they will be ok with me being gone in the end so please let me go there to help them "I finish with tears in my eyes after I told them with all my heart why I wanted to go to their dimension.

They seem to be staring in to my soul try to judge my works and after a moment of silent as they completed my works before the middle one finally spoke up "You have indeed showed us that you are the one we were looking for to help our destines, so we will send you to their world but be worn by going there you will not only help the autobtos. But by doing so you will become a target to the Decepticons who will do everything in their power to get the information you know so they will use it against the autobots."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me I will never let the Decepticons get ahold of what I know even if I were to die I know I died giving Optimus and the others a fighting chance" Allie said complete determination.

"Even we do not know if you will die there or no but know this you will never be alone you will have some help and that we will be watching over you so go now and do what you're meant to do." With that said they raise their arms up like they did in the second movie to bring Sam back to life only this time I wasn't dead so instead I found myself growing tried, but before I feel asleep completely I felt myself falling backwards.

It was well in to late morning when I finally awoke to the feeling of my dog licking my face. I slowly sat myself up on the sofa I had falling asleep on last night, as I sat up I tried to clean the sleep out of my eyes all the while I was completely unaware of my new surroundings.

As I was cleaning my eyes I thought back to the weird dream I had or could it really been real like the primes said, but no that wasn't passable it was just a dream and nothing more. When I finally opened my eyes I slowly took in my surrounding not really noticing everything was a bit different since my brain was still foggy from just waking up.

I slowly got up off of the sofa while being careful of daisy at my feet where I then went over to the window on the other side of the living room where once there I precede too open the blinds so as to let in some light into the room. But when I did I gasped out in shock at the sight that greeted me, there as I stood looking out the window was not my street I lived on but a completely different one. It was then I also notice how unusually bright the sun was here where ever here was.

Allie backed away from the window as she turned around herself she finally saw the different room she was in only it still had some similar things she always has had. As she looked around the room Allie began to panicked as she wondered where in the hell she was at, it wasn't until her eyes landed on her transformers movies that were still on her coffee table that she suddenly remember her dream or what she thought was a dream.

"N-no this can't be, t-that was just a dream "Allie said to herself and to prove it she made her way over to the table where she pick up the dvd remote, and push play since the third movie was still in the dvd player but after a minute of waiting for the movie to play when in stand on the screen it said that the movie wasn't working and yet it was working last night when I was watching it.

So instead of trying to figure out why it didn't work she put the others in the player too only to find that they did not work too. Growling in frustration Allie all but ran to where her room should be at which thankfully was, going inside she barely glance at the room and the new things there now since her mind was focusing in on her computer that was where she left it in the corner of her room. There she sat down in the chair that was before the computer while her dog daisy had followed her owner into the room as it could tell her owner was in distress sat beside the chair she was on.

Quickly getting goggle up Allie began to type in transformers but atlas it didn't turn up anything so she tried to type in other transformers related things but they too yielded nothing, even FanFiction held no more of those wonderful stories she once enjoyed reading all day. As her search came up empty handed Allie all but cried as she put her head in her hands.

"It's all real and the dream really did happen "She mutter to herself as she tried to make scents of everything that had happen, which sadly only cause her head to hurt so Allie tried to block out any unwanted thought as she wondered what she was going to do now that she was here "Well first things first I need to take some time to myself so I can adjust to being here I'm guessing somewhere in tranquil Nevada which would explain why it's so bright and hot here, anyways once that's done then I'll find a way to contact the autobots"

" Since I just can't go up to sam or Mikaela and asked them to take me to the autobots cause I'm sure that will go over well, so I'll just have to come up with another way to get ahold of them….man what have I gotten myself into".

**A/N yeah so here is the second chapter which turn out longer then planed also I hope you really like the part with the primes I put a lot of thought into that so I goggle them and that's where I got the idea about vector prime, when I read that he could travel space and dimensions I knew he had to have a hand in allie getting to their yeah other things will be explained later on. Oh and I do plan I bringing jazz back somehow and bring Sunstreaker leave a nice review and I'll update soon as I can. Also if anyone wants to be my beta on this please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since I woke up to find myself here in the world of Transformers Bay 'verse where I had spent the first day trying to keep my mind together. It wasn't until later on that I notice something. One being that my dog, Daisy, was the only one from my dimension to come with me, whom I guess the Primes, saw fit to do.

Another thing was that when I happened to glance at the calendar on the wall of my room. At first I didn't think anything of the year since I knew it had to be a past year for me to help the Autobots, but as I looked closer at the calendar I saw it was around the end of June, meaning that the first movie hadn't even started. I had first thought that when I came here it would sometime after the first movie. Not before. Oh well, at least this way it gives me an idea on how I can meet the bots and along with a way to keep Jazz from getting killed by Megatron.

As time went on I went outside to explore the street I lived on and in doing so I met an old lady that lived in the house across the street from my home. So not only did she know me but she knew who I was in this dimension because I knew I had some kind of life here. But what was more surprising was that I knew her too. It was like I remember some of my so-called life here even though I never actually did anything in this dimension. So I guess you could say I had two sets of memories, which I nearly had a brain meltdown the more I tried to see what I remembered. After that I decided to just block out everything not important and to only think about my new life's thoughts when I ran into someone that knew me.

On the third day I decided to explore Mission City. As I walked around I wondered if I was going to run into anyone from the movie, but so far no such luck. It was as Allie was walking by a familiar looking overpassing that she recalled that this was the one Sam was seen running for his life from Barricade.

As Allie walked by she could hear a commotion coming from farther in the underpass. Having a feeling on what it might be, Allie slowly moved over to a nearby pillar where she looked around to see what was going on.

When she looked around the pillar she could see Sam being chased by Barricade. Thinking quickly Allie figured that this would be the perfect way for her to meet the bots and to help Sam of course. Acting fast as he got closer, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her hiding spot, hoping Barricade wouldn't notice as she hushed Sam, who was about to ask who she was. Sadly Barricade did see them. Allie said the word "Run" and they both took off running.

After a minute of running they ran into Mikaela, whom Sam had knocked off her bike to get her to run, but before she could say anything about that Barricade showed up and as he got closer to us I could hear the sound of a car coming from behind us, to which she ended up turning her head around to see 'Bee go racing by, knocking Barricade over in the process while coming to a stop, opening his door to let us in.

Getting up first, Allie was the first to enter 'Bee to sit in his back seats, but not before saying to the others, "Get in." With that said they jumped up from their spots on the ground before piling into 'Bee's front seats. Once they were in 'Bee took off with Barricade not far behind in his police car alt mode, chasing us down the street.

Thus Bumblebee leads Barricade on a wild goose chase, during which Sam finally asked who Allie was to which she told him her name was Allie, as they raced on it grew dark outside as 'Bee hid in an alleyway with his lights off, hoping to hide from 'Cade, but he did find us and we were soon racing past him. It wasn't long before 'Bee had thrown us out of him so he could transform and face 'Cade, but not before said bot released Frenzy onto us.

Lucky for Allie, Frenzy was more interested in chasing after Sam and Mikaela, which left her free to hide safely nearby to watch 'Bee take on Barricade. As much as she wanted to help the others Allie knew she couldn't. Not without hurting Frenzy, which was something she refused to do to as he was like a son to Soundwave.

So as she watches the fight go on Allie was also aware that Mikaela must have cut off Frenzy's head, which Sam ended up kicking over to where Mikaela had dropped her bag to which Frenzy's head transformed and switched places with her cell. Later once the fighting was all done and 'Bee had beat 'Cade down, Allie left her hiding place to join the others, who stood before 'Bee, who told them through his radio that he was an alien and that he has sent a signal asking for help from his comrades, whom were coming soon.

We all soon piled back into Bumblebee as he drove over to where Mikaela dropped her purse along with Sam's pants. Once she got back inside I shot a look at her purse, knowing that Frenzy's head was inside it when she also wondered how 'Bee couldn't detect him, but then again Frenzy was one of Soundwave's creations, so they all must know a thing or two about stay undetected.

As we were driving through a long tunnel Allie gazed out the window not to see the cars that went by, but to think about what should be going on with Will and his team to Maggie and Glen. Allie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mikaela ask, "So, if he's supposed to be like this super-advanced robot, why does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Hearing that, Bumblebee slams on his brakes and pushes us all out as he then races off to which Sam complained about losing four thousand dollars just then.

Allie watched 'Bee drive away, knowing what he was up to and she was right when 'Bee came back as a brand new model Camaro, which I'd have to say was way sweeter looking up close and in person. Knowing that she wasn't the only one staring gob smack at Bumblebee's new look, we soon all got inside 'Bee as he once again took off down the road.

It wasn't long before we pulled to a stop where we all got out and Allie looked upwards to see several "meteors" fall from the sky. They all got back into 'Bee whom I knew was going to take us to the Autobot's meeting place. While they were driving Allie thought of the scenes of each of the Autobots landings and more importantly Ironhide being called the tooth fairy by a little girl, which caused her to smile to herself at that image in her head.

Before long we were in the alleyway, where we all got out of 'Bee to see Optimus Prime drive towards us while from behind I saw Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide pull up next to Bumblebee. It was when Optimus came to a stop before us that he transformed, which I have got to say is even more cooler in person than what you seen in the movie. From behind us we heard the others transform to as Sam and Mikaela looked around at the bots. Allie gazed at Jazz, knowing what would soon happen to him and what she had to do to keep that from happing.

Allie snapped her eyes away from Jazz to look at Ironhide, who was showing off those large canons of his to which she quietly said to herself, not really caring who heard her, "Now that's what I call a weapon." It wasn't long before Ratchet piped in the statement about Sam wanting to mate with Mikaela, which caused Allie to choke on a laugh, which got an amused look sent from Jazz.

Optimus Prime began to tell us the story about the AllSpark and how Megatron searched the galaxy for it and was lost. He explained how Sam's grandfather discovered Megatron frozen in the ice and accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system, which imprinted Cybertronian script onto his eyeglasses. That script revealed the secret location of the AllSpark, and its recovery was of the gravest importance, because the Decepticons would use it to give life to Earth's machines, creating a new army of Decepticons, and causing humanity to go extinct.

Once finish with his story Mikaela quietly pleaded to Sam, "Please tell me that you have those glasses." And with that said we all piled into Bee and we all drove over to Sam's home where Allie knew she'd have to leave soon as not to get dragged off by Sector 7. That and it was getting really late and her poor dog must be going mad in her place without her there to watch her.

Before long we arrived at his home, by the back alley way that is. As Sam got out of the car I thought about the part with him and his father when Allie soon took notice of Optimus transforming and trying to sneaking in to the yard. Getting out of Bumblebee with Mikaela not far behind her, she tried to stop the other bots from joining Optimus in the yard.

Allie went to find the gateway into the yard and she entered just in time to see Prime step on to the fountain and hear him say "My bad", which nearly caused Allie to start laughing, not really noticing that Mikaela entered behind her and cover her mouth at the scene. Allie had to cover her own mouth to keep from laughing even more when she saw Mojo pee on Ironhide, who in turn sent him flying a foot into the air while Sam went to grab the poor dog before 'Hide shot him.

After a while Sam went into the house to look for the glasses and it wasn't long before Prime picked up Mikaela in his hand and put her through Sam's window with his help to get her in. Meanwhile Allie had decided to stay out of going up there less she get Sam's mother going about Sam's happy time. Allie stayed near Jazz as she remember what was going on up in there. As that was going through her mind, Allie turned her head in time to see Ratchet walk into the power lines, which caused him to fall to the ground and causing the power to go out in the whole street.

Unable to stop herself from laughing out loud that time while muttering, "You guys are so funny." Jazz just laughed more quietly as Allie tried to keep it down and, after a while, she did. She then knew it was time to leave before things got bad, but before she left Jazz asked, "Where ya off too little lady?"

Allie answered, "I need to head home because I'm sure my dog is having a fit with me being gone so long. Oh, and you and the others may want to hide."

"Why's that?" he asked her as he wonder what she meant.

"Let's just say you're going to get some unwanted guests soon anyways. See you tomorrow." And with that Allie left, not wanting to give him any more time to ask anything else. Once Allie had gotten home she cleaned up any mess her dog had made and before long she went to bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N ok so here is the third chapter which has a lot of the first movie in it which is the only way I could think of for allie too meet the bots and save jazz too so yeah the big battle is the next chapter also I would like to thank my beta Golden Eagle 603 for helping me fix all of the mistake in this chapter and for future ideas so yeah enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

As morning came Allie knew she couldn't stay in bed for much longer if she wanted to be ready and make it to the finally battle in time to save Jazz. With a sigh, she slowly got out of bed, where she then proceeded to head to her bathroom to shower. Once that was done she quickly got dressed in a hoody and jeans. When she was fully dressed, Allie headed into the kitchen with her dog not far behind, looking for food too.

After they both had gotten something to eat, Allie got her sneakers on and let her dog, Daisy, out to do her business. Once that was all done with she bent down to give her dog a hug goodbye, knowing that there was a good chance she might not see her dog again after today. As if the dog could tell something was wrong, Daisy began to whine in sadness as if begging her owner to stay there with her.

"Sorry, Daisy. As much as I wish I could stay here where it's safer with you I must go and fulfill my new destiny," Allie quietly told her dog before getting up off the floor while she made sure she had remember to take her bus pass with her before opening the door, but not before looking at her dog one last time. Only this time she saw that she had the leash in her mouth as if asking Allie to take her with her. "No, Daisy. You can't come. You'll only get hurt and that's something that I don't want to happen to you. You're all I have in this new life. Stay." With that last command Allie walked out the door, which she closed behind her, locking in her dog, who could be heard crying from the other side of the door.

Shaking away the feeling of turning around and going right back to her dog, Allie kept on going forward until she was across the street from her place. Where once she was there she knocked on the door, which opened to a middle age woman, who smiled once she who was at the door.

"Why hello, Allie. It's nice to see you again. What can I do you for?" the woman asked the young lady, who simply smiled.

"Oh, Anna, I was wondering if you could look after my dog, Daisy, for me. I'm going to be gone for a while. Do you mind?" Allie asked the lady known as Anna, who had agreed to check on her dog for her after Allie had given her the spare key.

After Allie had said goodbye she quickly ran to catch the bus just as it pulled up to the bus stop. Once on the bus she flashed the driver her bus pass before taking a seat near the front of the bus to get to Mission City. Allie knew she would have to take another bus that would take her into the city.

Once Allie got off the bus in Mission City she began to wonder where in the world the battle would start at. As she walks around she racks her brain on locations of where the fighting takes place at and after a minute of thinking she remembers where and so she began her walk in the right direction of where everything was going to start.

Looking around the familiar place of where the fighting would soon start, Allie spotted a nearby café, which had a great view of the street the first part the battle would take part on. Crossing the street, she entered the shop where she sat down at a table near a window with the best view of the street.

As time passed, two hours two is precise, Allie had gotten tired of waiting for something to happen and had eaten a muffin with something to drink. She had gotten out of the bathroom in time to see that there was a commotion outside. Going over the window, Allie looked out to see it was what she was looking for. Acting quickly, she left the café and made her way over the where Sam and Mikaela stood, who turned to look at her, wondering where she was all along.

"Man, you guys know how to keep a girl waiting," Allie told them, but before anyone could reply to that both 'Bee and Ironhide had transformed and was holding up a nearby truck in hopes it will stop most of the blast that came from Starscream. The truck blocked most of the blast, but it wasn't enough to keep everyone from being thrown onto their backs while poor Bumblebee had both of his legs destroyed.

Groaning in pain, Allie slowly got herself up off the ground along with everyone else until she was able to stand up. Right when she was on her feet she looked around to see everything going on. The bots started to fight with the soldiers helping them fight in the background. As that was all going on Allie looked around to where Jazz was at. She went to follow him from a distance as he went to fight Devastator, the tank.

When the fight between those two was drawing to an end, Allie became aware that Megatron had shown up. Once Jazz had finish off Devastator he started to fight a losing battle against Megatron. As the fight continued on Allie wondered what she could do to save Jazz when she spotted a gun from a fallen soldier, thinking quickly she went to pick it up where she ran towards Megatron, who had knocked jazz down to the ground.

Allie knew what was going to happen next, so as she drew closer to Megatron, who was unaware of her because he was to intent on killing off Jazz to see her, she started to shoot him with the gun she had gotten. Growing enraged at her attacking him, he roared out, "Filthy pest! You'll pay for that with your life!" He then smacked Allie away from him, who hit her head on a nearby car.

But before he could do anything else to her Jazz started blasting at Megatron from where he was at. Getting tired of all these interruptions, Megatron took off in search of Sam and the Allspark. Getting up onto his feet, Jazz went over to Allie's side to check on her and make sure she was still alive to which he was relieved to find she was.

"Hey. Allie was it? Are you alright?" Jazz wondered as he inspected her for any damage only to find most of the damage was located around the back of her head.

"Yeah I think so, but my head really hurts," she told him as she flinched in pain as she touched her head to feel where the pain was located at.

"Well, that's to be expected. You did take a pretty hard hit to the head. But I must ask you. Why did you save me back there from Megatron?" he questioned her.

"Because he would have killed you by ripping you in half and that's not fair. There are so few of you guys in the first place, so they can't afford to loss anymore good bots," Allie told him, who just stared at her in wonderment.

"But, wait, how could you know that I would be ripped in half in the first place or the fact that there really are not many of us Autobots around?" Jazz once again asked her.

Allie struggled to find the right answer but her painful head made it harder to think of what to stay. "Ah. I-I'm not f-from around h-here," she finished saying as she pulled out her Autobots necklace from under her hoody to show him what she was talking about.

"That's our symbol. Where did you get that?" Jazz asked as he get a closer look at her necklace while he wondered just who this human was.

"I-I told you I-I'm not from a-around here," she told him more quickly this time as it was getting harder for her to think about what was being said not to mention it was also getting harder to keep her eyes open.

"Hey now, it's going to be okay. You're not going to die. I still haven't gotten the chance to thank you for saving me back there," he told her when he saw her getting drowsy and nonresponse to his voice. It took a while longer this time to answer him but this time it would be her last words spoken as she blacked out "N-not going t-to d-die. I-I s-still h-ha-ave t-too much to t-tell y-you guys a-about w-wh-hats t-to come."

"Slag," Jazz muttered to his self as he notices that she had blacked out and that there was a small pool of blood forming under her head. Acting quickly, he called Ratchet. "Ratchet. Come in."

"What's the problem Jazz?"

"I need you over here. I got an injured human who could really use your help."

"Jazz, there are a lot of people and bots alike who could be more important than your human."

"This human female I'm with seems to know more about us them she should."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know Ratchet, but you better get over here soon."

"Alright. I'm heading over to your location now."

Jazz ended the connection with Ratchet waited for him to show up and to help the strange girl. It wasn't long before Ratchet showed up to examine the girl while he told Jazz that the battle was over with while Jazz, in turn, told him what Allie had told him and showed him the Autobot necklace that she wore around her neck.

"She is indeed a strange human, I'll give you that," Ratchet told Jazz as he continued to scan her, but he stopped when he scanned something familiar about her. "By the Allspark," he suddenly said out load which caused Jazz to demand to know what had happen.

"She has trace amounts of Allspark residue in her body," he told Jazz while he went back to scanning Allie even more than before.

"What? But how is that even possible? She never even touched the cube. unlike Sam," Jazz exclaimed in complete bewilderment at the thought of her having Allspark energy in her.

"I just contacted Prime about what's going on and he's also agreed to meet us at Hoover Dam since it will have to serve as a temporary base while I fix her up," Ratchet finished telling him as he transformed back into his other form while he told Jazz to gently place the girl in his back space. Once that was done they both took off to Hoover Dam.

Once there he locked himself in a large storage room where he started his work on Allie. As time passed he was getting worried that nothing he did was going to save her when he thought of a way to save her, but it was a risky way. So to help him Ratchet decided to comm. Optimus Prime for his input on what to do. "Ratchet to Optimus. The only way to save the human known as Allie is to inject nanites into her, which with proper programing will help her heal a lot faster for a human being."

"I don't see the problem with that, Ratchet."

"If I do inject them into her I won't be able to remove them later."

"Will they cause any harm to her later?"

"No. The only thing they will be programed to do is heal her faster the normal whenever she is hurt. Other than that they will do nothing to her."

"Understood. Go ahead with it and I'll see you soon to see how things are going. Optimus out."

Once the call ended Ratchet went to work into programming the nanites that he had and after a while they were all done. He injected them in Allie "Now all that is left to do is to wait for them to start working and get her all healed up."

It was sometime later when Allie finally opened her eyes. Not quite sure how long she was out Allie slowly looked around the large room she was in, wondering where she could be at when she suddenly noticed someone else in the room "Ratchet?" she questioned in a dry voice from having not spoken in a while.

Said bot turned around at the sound of her voice "Good your awake," he told her as he came over to her side while running a quick scan over her.

"How long have I been out?" Allie asked him. Ratchet told her she has been out for a few days and that he saved her by injecting nanites into her body, which is why she is so healed in the first place. "Oh, I see. That's not so bad. A little wired, but it's not like I can feel them or anything," she said more to herself than to Ratchet.

"Indeed. And you have a lot of things to explain. Like how you have Allspark energy in you," Ratchet told her.

"I do? I never knew that, but I guess you're right. I do have a lot to tell you guys," she simply said to him, who, in turn, told her that Optimus was coming in to the room to speak to her.

**A/N ok so yeah Allie finally saved jazz but not without getting really hurt, so yeah the only way to save her was to inject nanites into her which will help her heal faster but they can only do so much so yeah she can still die mind you also I used that hole nanite idea cause I wanted to use something other than making her a cybertronian … just yet or make her half human half robot since those are what most people do. So those nanites will be her way to getting close to Soundwave who should be in the next chapter, so yeah enjoy this chapter. oh and thanks to my beta Golden Eagle 603.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Allie watch_ed_ Ratchet leave_,_ Optimus enter_ed_ the room_._ _H_e walk_ed_ over to where Allie was lying down, but once he stopped in front of her she sat up slowly so as to get a better look at him. "It is good to see you awake and well, Allie," the baritone voice of Optimus said after a moment of quietness had passed between the two of them.

"Yeah, thanks to _R_atchet I'm fine," she told him with a smile, but it faded when Prime stated that they needed to get down to business while asking her who she was and how she knows so much about them. "Well, I don't know if you'll believe me in what I'm going to say to you," Allie started to tell him only to be interrupted by Optimus.

"I'll be the judge of what you have to say. Please carry on," he told her politely to which she did.

"I'm not from this from this world," Allie began until she noticed the surprised look on his face plates and she decided to elaborate more. "I mean, this dimension that is. It's still pretty much the same as this dimension only in my dimension the year is 2012 not 2007. And another thing you, the Autobots and the Decepticons, you guys are all, well, you're just not real. You're just a TV show, which first aired in 1984 that turned into many other shows and toy lines. But for the past few years there are these action movies that are directed by Michael Bay. There are three movies too date." She took a break to see if Optimus was still following her, which he did when he told her the he had Will search her place, where he found her movies, but they appeared to not work.

"I know I think it's because everything is real now. Anyways, back to the story at hand. I think I should tell you how I came to this dimension in the first place. Well the first Primes sent me here." But before she could say more Optimus suddenly walked closer to her.

"You meet the first primes? Not even I have yet to meet them," he told her in surprise, who just told him that she indeed meet them before going on with her story.

Allie told him how she found a shard of Allspark and how she had watched the three movies before falling asleep only to awake in front of the Primes and she told him everything they had told her until she finally woke up here in this dimension. Allie then told him in great detail about the first movie, including lines that he had said to how Jazz was supposed to have died in the first place.

She then told him all about the second movie and of all of the new bots that were to come, which made happy to hear until I told him about all of the cons that were in the second movie. Poor Optimus didn't seem to like that one bit. The girl went on about the other shard of Allspark that Sam didn't know was on his hoody and that it was later used to bring back Jetfire. Allie had to pause in her story as he asked her why Jetfire would help them when he was a Decepticon to which she told him that he defected to the Autobot's side. Continuing on with her tale, Allie told him of his death which she saw he didn't like that one bit, but he didn't like how Sam had died just to save him. And finally she told him all about the big fight and how Jetfire died and gave Optimus his parts to become Jet Prime, who was then able to beat the Fallen. She left out where the Matrix was hidden at, saying it was best left where it's at for the time being.

"That's all I'll tell you for now because I think you got a lot to get done now, so I'll tell you about the final movie later," Allie told him.

"You are right. I need to retrieve that shard from Sam and see to Jetfire. If he has truly defected then he'll be of great help our cause. I'll see to speaking to Captain William Lennox about finding you a room." Hearing that made Allie happy knowing she'll get to leave this room she was in. Once Optimus said good bye he left to carry out things.

A little while later, Ratchet entered the room, who then put her on to the floor where Allie waited for Will. Once he came, he led her out of the room and down a few hallways. After a minute of just walking Will final started to talk. "So you're really from another dimension, who's come here to help us about some kind of upcoming battle?"

"Yeah, I had to give up my life there in order to come here and help you guys out. All I have is my dog, Daisy, with me now," Allie told him, who said that her dog was a nice dog as he was the one to go into her home for information, and then he said that she had given up everything to come here and that she had some guts to do that.

"I don't know about me being gusty. I just felt the need to help you guys even if it wasn't my fight. I just had to help the Autobots no matter the cost to me," she finished saying to him as they made it to the room she'll be sleeping in.

The room was small with a bed, a small dresser that held some military clothes as he told her since she'll be stuck here for a while. Next there was a small table and chair. Last, but not least, was a small bathroom. "It's a bit small, but it will have to do," Will told her, but Allie just told him it was fine and with that he left with a good bye. Going over to her bed to sit down on, Allie suddenly wished her dog was with her to keep her company.

Over the next few days, the base was in an uproar as the bots went out to get the other shard from Sam where they then used it to bring Jetfire back to life, who is now being looked after by Ratchet at the moment. Will and Epps, whom Allie had finally gotten to meet properly, had got along well where now trying to get the new soldiers used to the bots. All the while poor Allie was feeling very lonely and out of place with everything going on: she often stayed in the background as to not get in the way. Other times she would be seen with Jazz, listening to music or just talking since she had little to nothing to do other than to draw with the paper and pencil that she had gotten after she had bugged Will enough to get it for her.

Allie, at the moment, was walking around, exploring the base out of boredom. She walked past the mess hall and other rooms for the soldiers to sleep in. It wasn't long before Allie had come upon the room where Maggie, Glenn, Simmons and General Morshower, whom she had met personally, had fought off Frenzy and got through to the Air Force. Once Allie saw him she told him to keep the National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway away from the bots. When asked why she gave him an angry look and explained. Afterwards he agreed not to let the man go anywhere near the bots much to her delight.

The room she was in was the very room used to contact for outside help during Mission City. Looking around the room, Allie could see it was a mess from when they were fighting off Frenzy. Once she thought of him she quickly ran over to the pillar where he got killed behind. As she wandered closer to it she wondered if Simmons, who she had yet to meet, had taken Frenzy's head yet.

Looking around the pillar, she saw Frenzy's fallen battered body, which looks a little better than it did in the movie. Instead of thinking about that, Allie went over to his side, looking him over to see if he was alive or not, but once she laid a hand on him his optics onlined. He screamed at her, "Do not touch me, you filthy human!"

Allie flinched away, but stopped when she saw him trying to get up and away from her only for him to fall as he sparked in a few places. Trying to go to his side, she was stopped as he tried to attack her, but it ended in a failure. "You are not going to take me to those autoscum," he yelled at her, who had enough of him yelling at her. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug much to his dislike and constant weak hits and yells for her to put him down.

But she just kept on hugging him as if she didn't hear him or feel his hits. All the while she was telling him that she wasn't going to hurt him or tell the Autobots about him. She promised him. All the while rubbing his back in a soothing manner to help him calm down.

Once Frenzy had calmed down, Allie let him go a bit so she could get a better look at his face. He asked her why she was being kind to him to which she said, "You don't deserve to be held captive. That's not right."

"But why do you care?" he wondered, but Allie only smiled at him as she had no intension answering his question.

Instead, she asked one of her own. "Why don't you call for someone to come get you out of here?"

"I can't. My communications ray is too damage to use," Frenzy simply told her.

"Well, then can't you use that old computer over there? It was used to communicate with the outside world." She turned around to point at an old computer on the ground that was used in the movie.

"It could work, but it will take some time to get it connected to someone," he told her.

"Then it's settled." With that said, Allie picked up Frenzy since he was still too weak to stand and walk on his own. She took him over to the computer and placed him before it before going over to the door, making sure no one came into the room.

After some time, Frenzy finally got a hold of someone, who turned out to be Soundwave, which wasn't really a big surprise. But what was a surprise to her was that Frenzy said that Soundwave wanted to talk to her. "What? He does?" she asked as he just pointed her to the keyboard.

"_**Ah this is Allie. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"**_

"_**I need you to help get Frenzy out of there."**_

"_**Oh, I can do that. I just need to distract everyone…then I should be able to get him out after a while. Just wait some ways away from the base and I'll bring him to you."**_

"_**Affirmative, I'll be there in 20 minutes."**_

And with that the communications with him was cut off while Frenzy, who had read everything that was typed, started to dismantle the computer so it could not be used again.

"So how are you going to get me out of here?" Frenzy asked her.

"I got some idea in how I'm going distract everyone," she told him, but when she didn't say more he just shrugged his shoulders as she lifted him up and hid him in a nearby corner behind some fallen tables. "Wait here," Allie told him.

"Make it quick, would you? I want out of this slagging place as soon as possible," he crused out once he was on the floor.

"Don't cruse, Frenzy. That's bad," Allie told him as she was leaving the room.

Just as she exited the room she faintly heard him say, "I'll cruse if I want too."

With a shake of her head, Allie preceded down a few hallways to look for one bot in particular. It wasn't long before she found said bot in the main hanger. Not the one Megatron had been frozen in, but another one.

She went over to Ironhide to set her plan in to action. "Ironhide, can I talk to you about something?" Allie asked him with a serious look on her face.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment," Ironhide said to her as he waited for her speak.

"I really need to go home."

"You know you can't go home right now. Not with everything…you know," he told her.

"I know. But I miss my pet dog so much and I haven't feed her in days…OMG. What if she is dead? She is all I have left! I'll just die if she is dead!" Allie told him in a panicky voice while adding some tears in the eyes.

Ironhide seem to take a moment to take in what she had just said. "Not if I can help it." And with that he quickly left the room, but not before bumping in to Jazz, who Allie guessed Ironhide must have told him what she had said as all she heard from Jazz was a loud, "WHAT?!"

Smirking, she turned around knowing the mayhem that was about to unfold. Acting quickly, Allie dashed back to the room Frenzy was and proceeded to pick him up and hold him in her arms. "There. Everyone should be distracted now," she told him.

"What did you do?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing much," was all she said, the smirk still on her face. "Now keep still and quiet. There are still soldiers walking around." Doing as she said, he hid his face in her chest so no one would notice what he really is.

Quietly, Allie left the room while keeping a look out for anyone. Seeing no one, she went on her way down a few hallways. Sometimes she stopped at a corner and she peeked around to see if there was anyone coming, but her luck was holding so far and she remained unseen by everyone.

It wasn't until see was near a door out of this place when she heard someone coming. Taking a peak around a corner, she spotted Will and Epps coming her way. Allie franticly glanced around for somewhere to hide when she spotted a door. Reacting fast, Allie made a mad dash to the door and, upon opening it, found it was a small supply closet. She then went inside it while closing the door behind her. There she and Frenzy waited in complete silence until the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of footsteps from outside. Tightening her hold on him as the tension went up when the sounds got closer, all Allie could do was hope that they weren't discovered.

**A/N – A big thanks to my beta Golden Eagle 603 for her help on this chapter and for the ironhide distraction. Also Soundwave will be in the next chapter for sure this time, so until next time leave a nice review too see if they make it out unseen.**


	6. Chapter 6

From outside the room Will and Epps were walking down the hallway, talking to one another. "I don't see why Ironhide is making such a big deal of that," Epps said to Will.

He in turn told him, "I know. It's not like she'll die if she doesn't go home, but I guess he doesn't know much about sayings."

"That's true. Well let's keep on looking for Allie, seeing as she's not in her room, so she has to be around somewhere." Unknown to Epps he was right about her being closer than they thought.

Back inside the room, Allie and Frenzy waited in complete tense silence, hoping that they would not be found, and after a moment the voices outside got quiet as both Epps and Will went on their way. Once it was all quiet outside the door, Allie released the breath that she didn't know she was holding in the first place. "I think there gone," she said softly to Frenzy, who told her to check and see if they were gone.

Walking over to the door, Allie slowly opened it, where she then peeked through a partly open door to see there was no one there "They're gone," Allie told him and she walked out of the room before closing it behind her.

"Hurry and get me out of here, were been here longer then you thought we be, I bet Soundwave is already here, waiting somewhere nearby," Frenzy spoke to her, who in turn told him that's she was doing the best she could while she picked up her pace until finally they made it to the door.

"Okay, this door leads to the tourist part of Hoover dam. It's the best way we can get out of here," Allie told him as she came to a stop in front of the door.

"And how's that a good idea? Won't the humans wonder why you are carrying a so-called robot ?" Frenzy asked her.

"That's easy. I'll just say I built you or something," she told him, who scoffed at the idea of a human building something like him while Allie just sighed and said "Just trust me, will you?"

"Fine, I trust you. For now," he told her as she opened the way to the outside world while telling him to keep quiet and still once more. Once she was out she put on a blank face and walks right on out all calm like, but on the inside she is freaking out.

As soon as she started walking past some people, a nearby man walked up to her and asked her about the robot she was holding. "Oh this? I built it for a science project. Though it got crushed and damaged. Shame, too," Allie told him not really giving him a chance to ask anything more by quickly walking away while hoping no one else would stop her to ask more about Frenzy.

Once she was well away from the people, she sighed in relief, but not completely relaxing, knowing she still had a ways to go before her and Frenzy both made it to Soundwave safely without being caught. But the problem was Allie didn't know where he was and neither did Frenzy. So all she could do was walk around and hopes she got lucky and found him.

As they were walking around Allie, felt a strange pulling sensation from her heart, which seems to be leading her to a nearby rock mountain. Ignoring that feeling in her heart, Allie made her way around the large rock. Only then did she come to a stop in seeing a slick sliver two door car sitting in front of her. Once it spotted her it transformed in to Soundwave.

Allie stared at him as everything around her seem to fade away until only they were the only two there. Her heart started beating so loudly in her chest once his optics landed on her that she was sure that he could hear it. Once again Allie felt a strange pull from her beating heart only this one was much stronger than before as she had the sudden need to be closer to him.

But before she could even do anything else Allie was snapped out of whatever daze she was in when she heard Frenzy demeaned to be let down. Quickly looking down to him, she pretended that strange moment didn't happen to her as she spoke she let him on to the ground. "Alright just keep still or you'll end up hurting yourself more." Once she had him safely on the ground another bot similar to Frenzy came over to help him stand.

After taking a closer look she could tell that it must be Rumble, Frenzy's twin brother, and upon a better look around her surrounds she could see that all of Soundwave's creations where all there off to the side, watching her to make sure she didn't do anything too them. That or they were making sure Allie didn't tell the Autobots about them being here.

Once Rumble had gotten Frenzy he took him over to Soundwave and behind him, where Allie could only guess Rumble was looking over his brother to see how bad the damage was or so she thought since she really couldn't see them behind Soundwave.

"You have my thanks, Human, "Soundwave suddenly said, breaking the silence with that beautifully harmonious voice of his, which caused Allie to look back at him in slight awe that he spoke to her before she smiled at him.

"You're welcome, and by the way my name is Allie," she told him, but before he or anyone else could say anything else a loud noise could be heard.

Looking up, Allie could see a familiar looking jet head their way. Allie didn't have time to run and hide as the jet transformed and landed next to Soundwave, kicking up dust and sand, which nearly blinded Allie from seeing what's was happening, but she was more than aware that something was now warped around her waist and lower body only leaving her head and arms sticking out. Allie stared at the hand that held her tightly while she could only look on in shock at Soundwave, knowing that it was Starscream's hand that held her.

"Well what do we have here? I come to investigate a Decepticon transmission from out here and I see you and some human," Starscream spoke after a moment of silence had passed. "And if I remember right she was one of the humans that were with the Autobots, which means she may hold some useful information."

"Autobots are nearby. Suggestion: leave her here before they find us out here," Soundwave told Starscream, who simply didn't care if the Autobots found about them they wouldn't fire at him knowing that he had the girl in his hand. And with that it was decided that he would take her to their base. With one last pleading look to Soundwave, Allie soon found herself inside a jet cockpit. It wasn't long before Allie was pushed into the seat she was in from the force of the jet moving at such high speeds, which Allie was just not used too.

Back with Soundwave, who was left to think about what had just happened, his creations all returned to him. Frenzy was the first to speak once they were all in place. **"Soundwave, you have to save her."**

"**Why should he do that?" **asked Laserbeak.

"**She helped me escape, so we own that to her. At least to free her," **Frenzy replied.

Before the others could add on to that Soundwave finally spoke, **"Human: Shall be retrieved. Reason: Need to be closer to her".**

"**What? Why?" **Rumble questioned him.

"**Cause of Reason: Unknown. Reason: Still in effect," **Soundwave said ashe could detect the Autobots were heading there way. So with that in mind he transformed back in to car more and quickly drove off.

Just as Soundwave had left Optimus and Ironhide showed up only to find there was no one there. "It seems like they left, Optimus. They must have captured Allie which is why no one can find her on base. So what do we do now, Prime?" Ironhide asked the red and blue truck.

"We'll head back to the base and hope the Decepticons won't harm her as we try to locate her," Prime told him as they left and headed back to the base.

Once Starscream arrived at the Decepticons' base, he flung Allie out of him before grabbing her mid fall to the ground. "Let me go, you ass," she told him, who simply paid her no mind, but instead demanded her to tell him everything she knew about the Autobots. "I'll never tell you anything," Allie said only to be squeezed more tightly by him.

"Oh, you will once I have Soundwave read your mind. There will be nothing you can keep hidden for long," Starscream told her as he carried her into a room, where he proceeded to drop her onto the floor before leaving the room.

After he had left Allie slowly picked herself off of the ground with a groan of pain. "That's going to leave a mark," she said as she rubbed an ache in her arm. "I guess the only thing I can do now is wait," Allie muttered as she crawled over to a corner and waited.

It was sometime later when Soundwave had finally made it back to the base, where once there he was order by Starscream to read the human's mind before he left him to do other things.

"**Man I hate him," **was something Frenzy had said to which the others agreed.

"**You're not going to read her mind are you?" **Buzzsaw asked Soundwave to which he said that he had to do as order to do.

Soundwave continued on his way to the room Allie was being held in. When the door open Soundwave walked in, where upon entering he spotted the human sitting in one of the corners, though the girl appeared to have dozed off only to jerk awake at the sound of the door opening.

"Soundwave?" was all Allie said when she toke notice the tentacles coming out of him and straight for her. "Oh no," she shouted as jumped to her feet. While trying to get away from them she only tripped over one, and just as she was about to fall another tentacle warped around her waist to keep her from falling. Soon others wrapped around her arms to keep her from moving around. "Please don't," Allie said as she tried to get away, but it wasn't going to work as another tentacle came up and touched her face and it was in that moment she could see her own memory's all flash before her eyes to which she know he watch watching.

He was, needless to say, shocked to find out that she was from another dimension. He then watched through her eyes the first movie of how it was supposed to have happened with Jazz dead. Soundwave had to stop a moment as memories of her father's death flash before her eyes, causing her to faint as seeing that was too much for her. Soundwave pushed that memory aside before going through the second movie, which seemed to be set two years from now. He paused once more when he felt her feelings and thoughts to his voice before going on to the last movie where he was once again surprised to see his own death but what shocked him even more than that, was her sadness about it.

It wasn't long before he was watching Allie stand before the Primes, though to him it felt like he was the one standing before them. Once he had saw everything that he thought was important he gently placed her in his hand as he removed his tentacles from her but not before he used one to wipe away a tear that fell from her left eye. Shaking off that random act, he quietly left the room, intent on getting her out of here.

As he was walking down a hallway to the way out of the base he encounters Starscream, who demeaned to know what he was doing with the human Allie, but when he didn't say anything but to ask Starscream to move. "You're not going anywhere," he told him only for Soundwave to grow tired of waiting for him to move and ended up shooting him, who ended up blasting him back, who used both of his hands to shield Allie, but that left Soundwave to get hit in the chest close to his spark.

Seeing Starscream down, Soundwave went on his way while ignoring the pain in his chest as he went on his way, he soon transformed with some difficult due to the injury. As he finished Allie was resting in the passenger seat, before he drove off to the Autobot's base.

**A/N – So sorry for the long wait, Yeah Soundwave finally appeared, and what's this is he attacked starscream, so does that mean he's defecting from the Decepicons, well you'll find out next week so until then leave a nice review. Oh and just so you all know Starscream is not dead. Thank you my Beat** **Golden Eagle 603**** who sadly won't be my bate anymore because she has some things in her life that is keeping her yeah if anyone else want to be my beta send me a note.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was some time later when Allie woke up to find herself inside a car, where she looked around herself in confusing "Where Am 'I? ".

"You are safe Human "A Monotonous voice sounded out from the cars radio to which Allie looked at the radio before speaking "Soundwave? What happen?". He was quite for a moment "I freed you "Was he's simple answer for her question.

"But why? You read my mind, Soundwave you could have easily told starscream what I know but instead you freed me "Allie Asked him to whom he stated that felt the need to get her out of there and by doing so he defected. " Wait you Defected? I really cannot believe you even did that".

"I was only a Decepticon because of Megatron but not that he is offline but myself and my creations no longer need to be a Decepticon. " Soundwave told Allie who in turned was stunned at his expiation. "So what are you going to do now, in fact what are you going to do to me? " She questioned him, who just told her that he is taking her back to the autobots and then from there he would deiced what to-do.

After that was said Allie was left to think about all that has happened to her thus far and what soundwave plans on doing once she is back with the autobots. Meanwhile as she thought to herself she was unaware that Soundwave was talking internally with the cassettes.

"**Soundwave you cannot be serious about defecting just because of some Human "**Ravage was the first one to question everyone was wondering about.

"**Affirmed: End of ideal chatting. Enter recharge "**was his replied as they quieted down and entered recharged mode, even as they slept he could feel there dislike of the defect but it was too late to go back now. It was not long after the cassettes enter recharge Soundwave could deceit that four of the autobots where heading his way and with that he told Allie of their approach.

Back with that autobots before that were alerted that a decepticon was head for their base, Prime was conversing with the other bots and there new human Alias in a way in finding Allie, It was then that they were alerted of a lone Decepticon head to the base.

"Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet you are with me, as we check out the lone deception "Prime orders his team who all complied with him and transformed and rolled out of the dame before heading to the where the con was not far from them.

Off with Allie and Soundwave who had transformed with her held in his hand who gasped in shock at seeing a gaping hole in his chest that was leaking energon "You're hurt, why did you say anything if you were that badly hurt "Allie demanded in worry.

"Telling you was unnecessary "He simply told her who said "Unnecessary my ass "But before she could say anything else Soundwave's legs give out causing him to fall to his knees, From there he quickly left Allie down onto the ground on the side off him so he did not fall on top of her, once he set her down off to the side he promptly fall to the ground he shut down unable to withstand the pain any more.

"Soundwave "Allie shouted out at him seeing unmoving before her "What Am 'I going to do now "She quietly asked herself but lucky she did not have to wonder long as the sound of vehicles approaching them. Turning her head Allie quickly spotted the autobots a few feet away from her as they transformed.

" Please you have to help him " Allie told them barely aware of ratchet stating that Soundwave was in stasis lock or something of that line since she was focusing on Optimus. " And why should we help a con "Was heard coming from Ironhide and upon hearing that allie Glared at him and yelled out "Because he saved me besides Soundwave is no longer with the Decepticon's. So Please you have to save him "Allie turned her head back to Optimus as she begged him.

After moment of silently staring at both her and the falling form of Soundwave before speaking "Ratchet see too him, Ironhide and Jazz you two are to help with bring him back to the base so as Ratchet can tends to him better then out here, while Allie you will ride with me "And with all that said everyone went to do what they were told to do.

As Allie sat inside Optimus she told him everything that had happened from first coming across frenzy to meeting Soundwave, then being capture by Starscream to being saved by soundwave who had read her mind, ending with them escaping. "So there have it, so you must know what it means for him to leave the cons, since he was megatrons must trustworthy bot and now he has gone and left them." Allie told him as the headed back to the dame.

"Indeed I know what it means, so I will give him to change to explain himself once he is awakened." Prime Finish telling her just as they entered the dame, while ratchet quickly hauled Soundwave in too nearby room to work on him but be for the door closed all the way, Allie made a mad dash inside the room once she had gotten out of Optimus and before the door closed and locked behind her she stated that she wanted to make sure that soundwave was going to be ok.

Once inside she was told by ratchet to keep out of the way whiles he went to work in repairing Soundwave. After sometime Pass Ratchet cursed to himself and when Allie demanded what was wrong to which he told her "there is a leak in one off his engergon lines but I cannot reach it. "While Allie wonders in despair on what she could do Ratchet Suddenly got an idea.

"Allie I need you to go into Soundwave's Chest to seal the link while I supervision" Ratchet said as he didn't give her much of a choice as she picked her up and handed her the tools she would need to seal the leak. For her part she simply took the tools and did as she was told as she was place into the hole in soundwave's chest.

When she was in side she quickly found the leak and went to work on with ratchets supervision there she was able to repair the engergon leak In a matter of time, Once that was all done Allie was about to get out of Soundwave when she caught glowing light from the corner of the eye where as soon as she turned to get a better look she could now see It was his spark. After looking at it Allie had the sudden urge to touch it, raising her hand up close to the spark. Allie was vaguely aware of ratchet asking what she was doing but she didn't answer him but instated she simply inched her hand closer to the spark until she had her hand touching it, upon touching it a bright light sprouted from the spark until it surround it her it wasn't long before Allie could feel a warm feeling sweep up her arm where it started to seeped into her heart, it wasn't long before Allie was pulled up and out of Soundwave by Ratchet thus snapping her out of the daze she was in.

Allie looked up at ratchet, whom seems to be speaking in cybertronian before speaking in English "what in Prime sake did you think you were doing touching his spark like that?" He demanded her answer him, whom told him that she just felt this sudden urge to touch it but she didn't have a clue why but she has been feeling some kind of pull coming from Soundwave since the moment they first meet.

"It would seems you are his destine bond mate or soul mate in your case, and once you touch his spark you unwittingly formed an half bond which is unbreakable once formed even if is only a half bond." Ratchet told her "So what I'm his bone mate/Lover or something "She wondered out loud to which he heard her and said she was more or less and that she and Soundwave are going to need to talk to each other about the bond.

When Ratchet finishes explaining things to her, he asked her to leave so he could get back to repairing Soundwave to which Allie did as she was told to do and left. Once she was outside the room she was meet with Optimus where upon seeing him she told him everything that had happen in the room, she then asked him if she could finally go home for a while since she hasn't seen her dog in more than a week. Prime agreed once he saw how tired she looked Optimus then stated that Jazz would take her home and look after her while he and the other bots would run rounds near where she lived to make sure the cons didn't go after her.

It wasn't long before Allie Found herself seated inside a Sliver Pontiac Solstice which was driving with music playing thought the speakers, As the song came to an end Jazz finally spoke "So Miss Al's I heard that your now bonded with Soundwave even if it's just a half formed one ". Raising an eyebrow at the nickname before she answers him "I'm guessing Optimus told you before you came to get me, but yes I'm bonded with him to some degree ".

"It must be weird being bonded to someone you barely know much less even like "Jazz said while pulling to a stop at a stop light "To be completely truthful with you its not's so bad beside….well you have to promise that you won't tell a soul especial Soundwave. " Allie bang as she waited to hear his response to her promise or not "I promise you Al's that I wonted tell a soul "He promise her to which she then finish saying what she had to say earlier " Ok I believe you, So to tell you the truth I feel in love with Soundwave even before I meet him, this goes back to when I was back in my dimension and you all where just, well fictional and yeah I know its weird to have feelings for some that wasn't real but from the moment I first saw him on screen I feel for him and it only grown from there, but now he's real and I'm not sure what my feeling are but I do how strongly I like him. I even dark say love him. Now that where bond mates it just makes things different and I'm not sure what to do "Allie finally confesses to him and by doing so it made her feel a bit better.

"Wow that was quite the Confessing and I Can't say I know you to say too you since I've never been in love like that so the only thing I can say is that you and soundwave both need to talk to each other "Jazz told her after a moment of thinking the right thing to say to her.

"I know we need to talk but I'm worried him likening me for me not just cause were bonded because that's just makes thing more harder and very Awkward between and also I have never really been in a relationship with a guy before must less a big robot from space "Allie told him as Jazz finally came to a stop outside of her home. " I'm sure it will all work out in the end "He told he opened the door for her as she got out of him.

"I hope so "And with that she closed the door and watched as she left, once he was gone she walked across the street until she came to the of the middle age woman name Anna which she greeted the lady and retrieved her spare key. After Allie said good bye to the lady she made her way back over to the other side of the street and back to her home where upon reaching the door Allie could her dog daisy barking and scratching at the door.

Laughing to herself and as soon as she opened the door she was knocked down to the ground by her dog daisy who began to lick Allie all over the face, in return she hugged her dog and patted her. Before getting up off of the ground and going inside where she grabbed the leash and tying it onto daisy caller.

Then together the two of then went on a walk around the block a couple time, Allie spotted Jazz a few time's on their walk to which she wave at him but for the time being Allie was going to forget all that has happen to her and just enjoy begin back with her dog.

**A/N yeah I finally gotten this chapter done with and don't worry Soundwave will be fine and I might start working soon and it I do I will not be updating that much maybe once a moth anyways enjoy this chapter =3**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a few days since Allie has gotten the time to go home and relax with her dog, in that Soundwave has yet to recover fully. Today Allie was planning on visiting him and the other Autobots, so with that in mind Allie got a ride with Jazz back to their base.

On the way there Allie asked Jazz if he has heard anything new about soundwave "Sorry Al's last I heard was that he is still has yet to awaken but that is to be expected with the wound he had gotten so close to his spark.

Once they got there Allie decided to head to the cafeteria and get something to eat first before going to asked ratchet how's soundwave doing. After walking into the room she saw that Sam and Mikaela were at a table chatting with each other. Allie decided took eat her food over with them. "Hey guys "she greeted once she got to the table." Oh Hi allie "Mikaela returned back with a smile. "

So is it true that you are from another dimension? 'Sam asked her once she had sat down in front of them. "Yup "Was all Allie said she began to start eating "wow and here I thought my life was weird "He told her "tell me about it, I keep on thinking that this all is some kind of dream and I am going to wake up soon but I do not "She told him while pausing in between bits of her food.

As they were talking it up Both Will and Epps had come over to the table the we were sitting at, will was the first too say something "so what's the deal with that Decepticon that was brought here? ".

"Soundwave? Well he saved my live and in the process left the cons for good, why? I don't know, you'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out. "Allie told him before taking a ship of water." Well in the meantime " Epps started saying " will be move the base to a new and safer place " He finish saying to everyone. " To diego Garcia "Allie said out loud "How did you know that? " Will asked her to which she just replied with she knows things.

It wasn't long before Allie finish eating her lunch while telling the other that she was going to check on soundwave but when Sam asked why she wanted to do that she just said it something she feel like doing and with that said she left the cafeteria, where she then preceded down a few hallways until she came to a large door. Once at the door Allie was happy to find the door to be unlocked, and so she was able to enter the room where upon entering the room she could see ratchet talking too Soundwave, whom by the looks of it was finally awake.

"Good you're here, Soundwave seems to be fine now, he just needs to rest some more before he can move about " Ratchet told her upon taking notice of her in the room. " That's good, I was starting to think that you really liked recharging "Allie said jokingly while walking closer to where soundwave was lead out on a table or something.

"I had already filled him on everything that has happen since he black out on us, so for now I need to inform Prime out his condition," Ratchet told her before feeling tension starting fell between the both of them "I'll leave you two alone two talk things out "And with that said ratchet left the room leaving the two of the alone.

The first the Soundwave notice once he had awaking was that there was bonded, thou only a half one from what he could tell, what he couldn't tell was how it had happen in the first place but he had a feeling whom he was bonded with which was only conformed by ratchet, Soundwave listen As the autobot medic filled him in what had happen too him in clueing the part where the human female Allie had touch his spark those forming a half bond between them. Luck it was only half since he couldn't seem too feel anything for her side of the bond which was a good thing.

As the Autobot finish talking the door to the room they were in open, where in came Allie to which I quietly watched as ratchet informed her of my state before leaving the room." So….I 'am glad you're awake now "Allie was the one to brake the awkward silence.

"In deed "Was his only replied to that "Oh I guess we need to talk about us now "Allie started but interrupted by soundwave whom said "There is nothing we need to talk about us, since there are no us, For now we will keep our distant from each other because if the Decepticon's find about the bond between us they will do everything to make me sufferer which would mean killing you, So as too spear me and my family the pain of losing a loved one it would be best if we do not bond any farther. " He told her but to her it hurt a lot to hear him that he didn't even want to be near her but Allie forced a smile as she nodded her head at him "Ok…I understand, I won't want that to happen now would I… So I better leave before Ratchet returns with Prime." And with that Allie hurried out of the room.

Once outside the close door Allie went to the main hanger knowing that where Jazz would be at since the autobots don't have their own room to recharge in. It wasn't long before she find Jazz, Going up too him she greeted him before asking if he would take her home to which he agreed with transforming back in to car mode. The ride with Jazz was a quite one not even Jazz was playing music as if he could tell she was in no mood to listen anyways so after a few minutes of quietness he finally decided to ask her "Ok what's up? You should be happy I hear soundwave is awake, and yet you seem sad."

"I 'am Happy that's he's awake and that he's doing fine but… "Allie started but trailed off at the end unable to finish what she was going to say." But what?" Jazz wonder what she was going to say and he pulled to a stop at a red light. Allie just sighted while turning to look out the driver set window before telling what soundwave had told her." I can't believe he said that too you little lass "Jazz said in an angry tone. " Its fine I'm not going to force him to do something he does want to do, beside it's to save us both a lot of pain down the road "She quietly told him as he continued driving the road they were on.

"But that's can't be good for you, I mean ones who are bonded usually feel pain from being away from there bonded partner. " Jazz told her "I know some things about spark bonding and bond mates and what it can do too two bots, but remember me and soundwave is only half bonded and I'm human so I don't think I'll be affected if at all by him not returning the bond with me, so right now I'm fine "Allie said too him with a small smile in attempted to make him see she was ok even if she wasn't "That maybe but I worry about later" He said while pulling up to her place and watch as she left and went inside her home before sighing and driving off.

It has been a few weeks since Soundwave has woken up, and in that time the autobots have move too diego Garcia, where Soundwave has been giving limited freedom to move around the base, also in that time NEST has been formed thou things are still a bit hard there As Will has too get all of the new soldiers used to the bots, Me on the other hand have not been doing too well with Soundwave not returning the bond and add on the fact that I don't get to even see him only makes things worst then before. Sure too everyone I look and act fine, I even smile now and then but really in the inside I'm breaking as it would seem I'm being affected by the lack of bond with soundwave.

Whenever I find myself alone, I become very sad to the point I nearly start crying but I refuse to cry other times I would feel great pains in my chest or like there is a large emptied hole where my heart used to be, the hole is even more bigger now than when my father die. I know there is nothing that I or jazz can do to help me, whom knows there is something bothering me but has yet to ask. The only one who seems too really know what's I'm really feeling is my dog daisy, and even if she can say anything to me but just be there for me when I need her.

Tonight was one of those extremely lonely and painful nights which left me on the verge of tears, All of the while I was clinging to my dog in a death hug for some comforted. Luckily for me my dog didn't seem to mind being nearly squished to death by me as I try to draft off to sleep, knowing that the only one who can truly end all off this suffering and make me happy once more was Soundwave But that was never going to happen so for now I'll just have to keep on bottling up all of this pain up until one day I can't take it anymore.

Off in some Underground cavern lies the new Decepticon base, which was moved after Starscream had woken up while yelling about making soundwave pays for leaving them.

"Sideways report to me "Starscream demanded. " It would seem the autobots are no longer at the dame but they two have move to a new location one we do not know off "Sideways told his leader.

"Well then is there any trace of that treacherous Soundwave or that vile human he took off with? " Starscream asked him once more "No it would seem the soundwave made it two the autobot base with the human but sadly the autobots are masking them so we can't find them "Sideways simply told him.

"If that trader Soundwave did joined the autobots we will find him and that human and I will make them both pay for that what have done and make sure they both suffer at him servos " Starscream All but screeched angrily out.

**A/N ok I finally got this chapter done, and what has soundwave done too Allie leaving her suffer like that and look new decepticon sideways shows up and on no it looks like Starscream is still very made about why happen, anyways next chapter is going to start with more drama as Allie Finally brakes down in front of soundwave no less but will he help her in the end also I will add a new autobot. Any ideas that it might be? So yeah leave a nice review and I'll try to update again before I get a job.**


	9. Chapter 9

This week has been hard on me, for every time I find myself alone I'm left with an painful ache in my chest but when I'm out in with others I act all fine with smiles but I think Jazz can see through my fake smile's. He has yet to say anything about it.

It was on a dark and cloudy dark the beginning of a good rain storm to come. i was inside of jazz listening to him tell me about two autobots that were due to arrive in a few days but no one knows he they are, but I have a felling on just who they will be and when they will arrive it won't be so boring around the base anymore.

We were on our way to the base since it's been a while since either of us been there. I was quietly staring out the window watching the world go by in a blur, when suddenly Jazz spoke up "Al's you ok you seem quite tired ".Sighing to myself before answering him " I'm fine, I just haven't being able to sleep much since I got here in this dimension that's all so don't worry "Allie told him with a small smile to show she was fine " If say so " He said not to sure that she was really ok after all but he let the matter drop for now, while he would deal with her real problem later.

Much later on Allie was talking with Will who was talking about his daughter Annabelle to her "I'd love to see her some time "Allie said to him with a smile "Sure I'm sure love to see you " he said while returning the smile back. " Oh and maybe I could babysit for you, since I'm often babysitting for my older sister's kids" she told him. "Really that's great I'm sure my wife will happy if you baby sat for us sometime." He said before asking how I've been lately to which I said fine.

Off in another part of the base Jazz was seen walking down a large wasn't long before he came to a large door, he soon went inside it not caring if asked to enter or not there he saw the bot he was looking for."Soundwave we need to talk ".Said bot just stood where he was at waiting for jazz to speak.

"Look this is about Allie, Soundwave I know your only doing what you doing is to keep her safe but your only hurting her more that way, so all I'm saying is that you should at least befriends with her just don't push her way or you're going to regret it "With that said Jazz didn't wait for him to reply but simply let him back out of the room to leave him in his own thoughts.

"**Soundwave what are you going to do?"** Buzzsaw asked after a moment of quietness had past.

"**Maybe he could go see here out and…"** rumble started to say but got cut off by ravage **"And what? Bond with her?".**

"**What no, just be friends or something "**Rumble told him but before anyone else could say more Soundwave finally spoke up.**" I will go and talk to her, where will see where it goes from there."** With that said he left his room to look for Allie.

Meanwhile Allie was seen walking around heading for the door to the outside in order too gets some fresh air. As she was nearing the door out she heard soundwave call out to her but she ignored him by going out the door. Once outside she continued to walk away from the base not caring if it started to rain while she was out, because she knows if she went back inside she would have to face him again.

Back with soundwave who stood where he was at, wondering why Allie had choosing to ignore him to which had him Turning around he went to the hanger door so he could go out and find her.

Once outside Soundwave went to find her,it only took a few minutes to find her walking around to nowhere in particular. "Allie "He called out to her this time she stopped walking and turn around to see that he was a few feet away from her. " What do you want "Allie asked him with a glare.

Ignoring the glare she was giving him instead he simply said "I may have been wrong to simply stop all Communication with you ".

"What "Allie asked a little confused on what he was saying "What I mean to say is lets be…friends if will "He told her only for too stare in shock at him before getting an angry look in her eyes" you thing I'm going to forgive you just like that "She all but yelled at him as she tried to keep the tears at bay." Well you got another thing coming "Allie said to him, whom was too stunned too say anything back as she went on to the point she was yelling at him.

"You want to be friends after what you did to me, well you're sadly mistaken. You have caused me so much pain from not being near me "She started saying "But I " Soundwave began but was interrupted by she once again yelled at him "SHUT UP, I'm not done talking to you "Soundwave was shock to hear her yell at him like that, finally realizing that he had really hurt her.

"Now look all I wanted was too just befriends with you and that was all, it's not like I wanted to bond with you despite the fact I love you, and even now I still do to which I don't know why after all the pain you cause me. you staying away like you did only made me feel horrible to the point all I wanted to do was too go home but I can't because I still have things left to do here, so I figured I just hide feelings and go on like everything was ok when it really wasn't but then you go and say you want to be friends, well I just can't go through any more pain like that "She finish telling him as she finally broke down in tears.

For the first time since he started talking to her Soundwave finally saw just how much pain he truly caused her as he stared at the human before him crying her heart out for something he did and for one in his live, he didn't know what to was after a minute of just watching her cry did he finally spoke up "I didn't know I had did this to you " He had told her as she got down on his knees in front of her before he reached out to place a finger under her chin to get her to look at him.

Once her tear stained eyes reached his optics, soundwave feel his spark go out to her, unsure on what to do since he know little about humans he did the only thing he that might easy her. So with that thought in mind he slowly opened his mind up and slowly reached his mind out to hers, where he gently grasped her mind and pulled her mind into his own with little recite on her part.

It wasn't long before her mind was inside off his own where he said two words_" I'm sorry "_which it echoed into her mind, Soundwave could feel her confusion on what was going on but he warped his mind around hers too calm her mind and in doing so he left her feel his thoughts on her and the bond and why he did what he did, as she was felling his feelings he was feeling all of hers from when he had left her. He could feel it all, all of her pain from him denying being near her.

It wasn't long before Soundwave began to feel her tire out from all of the strain it has been under lately. Soundwave finally let her mind back to its rightful place before closing his mind to her, once her mind was back where it belong she fell asleep in soundwaves hand, who had warp his hand around her too keep her from falling to the ground.

Once he had her safe in his hand he transformed into car mode, to which she rest at easy in the driver sit, As soon as he had finish transforming it finally began too rain. Soundwave drove quietly back to the base as to not wake her up.

**A/N yeah finally got this chapter up, so yeah sorry for it being late but I was busy with some other things that and my mind was on nothing but ****The Wolverine to which I'm going to see tonight anyways it looks like Allie finally down in front soundwave no less but it looks like it will all work out in the end so yeah can anyone guess how the two new autobots will be appearing in the next chapter? So yeah until next time leave a nice review.**


	10. Chapter 10

It well into the afternoon when Allie had finally started to come too, she slowly became aware that's she was sitting behind the divers wheel of soundwave's car mode. Allie was so lost in her own thoughts on all that had happen earlier that day, so much so that she didn't notice someone appeared in the set next was when that person place there hand on her hand did she reacted by jerking her head up so fast it bang into the side door.

Crying out in pain Allie clutch the back of her head in pain while looking in shock at the strikingly good looking young man who seem to be around her age sitting at easy next to her. Forgetting the pain in her head for a moment she wondered just who this guy was, she knew for a fact that soundwave wouldn't let just human sit in him other than her.

Finally snapping out of her shocked stated Allie spoke up "Who are you? "the man who was sitting there clammily staring at her before speaking up in a formalier voice " It's me, soundwave " Hearing that Allie stared in shock and confusion before she came to realized what she was staring at " that's a hollow form " she asked in awe to which he replied that she was right about that.

Sitting there in quietness Allie slowly took in his hollow form, from his wispy black hair that reached his ears, to his pale skin which only add to his look, to his great clothing choice and lastly his red tinted black rimed sun glasses that hid his eye to summarize it Soundwave's hollow form was hot.

Blushing Allie was about to say something when soundwave place a hand on her left side of her face slowly brushing his thumb over her blushing face only to cause her blush too deepen from him doing that while also marveling at how real he felt " why are you… as the humans say blushing? " Soundwave asked her unaware he was the cause "because you're so hot looking and now your touching my face is making it worse…not that I really mind " Allie whisper at the end but he heard it anyways.

"Then maybe I should make you blush more often, since I fine your blushing face more appealing." Hearing Soundwave say that made Allie stared at him in complete and outer shock as her heart started to bet wildly in her chest, thinking quickly she open the driver's door and got out while saying "Holy cow I can't believe he said that "Once outside she took notice that she was in one of the bases hangers but luckily no one seem to be there at the moment to see her red face she also notice that's soundwave's hollow form had disappeared.

Walking around to the front of Soundwave where she sat on his hood in car mode to calm her betting heart. After a few minutes of quietness Allie was the first to speak up "I want to thank you for keeping my mind together and everything but I'm still not going to forgive you that easily ".

"I understand "Soundwave told her "right I'm going to get something to eat since I mess lunch, so I'll see you later "Allie said before getting off of his hood and walking away from him.

It was sometime later after she had gotten something to eat, had come across ratchet and after talking with him for a while found out that Optimus and jazz where gone too meet the new autobots and would be back later of this evening. Once she finishes talking with him she went on her way to find soundwave, whom she figures would be in his room by now so that was where she headed.

Once at his door she went inside the room coming to a stop when she notice that the cassettes were out and about doing whatever they were doing, ravage was the first one to notice her and before long the others stop what they were doing to turn to her, smile Allie was the first one to break the silence "Hi "She greeted by Frenzy and Rumble not so much the others since she can't understand them like the other two.

They went back to what they were doing before she came into the room, with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw fluttering around above everyone, while ravage lay on soundwaves berth watch her closely, as she walked past him she flashed him a smiled knowing he was just being himself and take the longest to get use to her.

Making her way over to Soundwave who was sat in front of large desk, before coming to a stop by his foot who in turned bend down to pick her up and place her onto the desk who sat down to watch him continued to read on some type of date pad held in his hands.

After a few hours of quietness with the distance chatter of rumble and frenzy, Allie got up and asked soundwave to put her back on the ground, so she could go see the new autobots as they would have been back by now. Soundwave picked her up but instated of putting her on the ground again he keeps hold of her and brought her close to his chest plates.

Looking up at him in confusion Allie specks up "What are you doing? " to which he simply states " Going with you " Shrugging her shoulder Allie settles back against him as she left the room and head for the main hanger.

Before long they had reached the main hanger, where once there Allie took notice that there was a red and yellow Lamborghini with prime and jazz next to them. Once we got close enough they all transformed and Allie took notice that the twins look much alike but for one different thing and that was that's Sideways has wheel feet while Sunstreaker whom I was shocked at seeing him here, he didn't have wheel feet.

Just as Soundwave came to a stop before them Allie smiled at the two new bots while Optimus told them that soundwave was on their side now much too there shock." My I'm quite surprised to see you here Sunstreaker "Allie said to him and his brother both looked at her in wonderment as prime told them about her. Sunstreaker finally spoke up after Optimus finish talking "What do you mean by that ? ".

" Well it's just that you were not in the any other the movies while on the other hand sideswipe was which so wrong because you two are supposed to be together not apart for whatever reason, still I'm glad you here with your brother. " She explained to him.

**A/N yeah I add Sunstreaker and sideswipe into this and also Allie and Soundwave seem to be getting along for now. and sorry that this chapter is so short I tries to make them as long as I can.**


End file.
